


Five More Minutes

by AwokenMonster



Series: Getting Into FOB [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Housemates, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: For once, Pete's the one who can't get out of bed.And Joe won't stay out of the damn kitchenOh and Patrick's a kitchen princessA Peterick fic





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I kinda missed out on my update Saturday and then it was New Year's Eve so the weekend update suddenly became a Monday update! I think I'm gonna start bundling these into a Peterick One-Shot series... Once I'm a little less nervous about posting these. New fandoms are so fucking scary. And I have no idea why this is rated T but I felt like it should be? Enjoy!

_Patrick's POV_

"Joe, get out of the kitchen or I swear I'll hit you with the spoon", I threatened him, holding out a wooden spoon to whack the back of his hand as he reached out to try and get to our breakfast. "We'll eat when Pete's up."

"But I'm hungry and I just wanted to help!" Joe complained, making a face but I glared at him. "Go sit on the couch. And Stay. Out. Of. The. Kitchen."

He let out a sigh, nodded and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me be with the omelettes amongst other things.

I only wanted to make a nice breakfast for the guys. Mainly Pete, he'd been doing so well lately. He really deserved something nice.

Speaking of which, I should wake him up since it was almost ready. I put down the spoon and took off the apron – yeah, Joe made fun of me for wearing it, shut up – and slowly headed up the steps of the stairs. "Pete?" I softly called out.

There was no sign of life from the older man so I proceeded on to our room through the hallway, hand turning the doorknob. "Get up, sleepy."

The sheets rustled, slipping off the face of a very sleepy bassist. I loved the way he looked in the morning. Everything from his hair to the squinted look he gave me through heavy eyelids. He let his head fall back, throat exposed and I watched him slowly move.

I knew he'd get up eventually.

He held out his hands. "Help me up, Patrick."

"I'm not gonna pull you out of bed, Pete", I chuckled. "Come on. It's not that early. I'm already up so you're late."

"Only because you wanted to make breakfast. I can smell it", Pete replied and I savoured the sound of his morning voice. So low and gentle. I crept closer, leaning in with my hands into the mattress. "Come on, sleeping beauty."

He hummed in response, kicking the sheets off to reveal his naked torso. He held out a hand, caressed my cheek. "I don't wanna get up."

"But I made you breakfast", I pleaded.

Pete smiled. "Come lie down with me."

"No, come on."

He dropped his hand down onto the duvet and turned his back to me while rolling on his side. "Five more minutes."

"No, Pete, get up", I complained, tugging on the duvet to get him closer to me. I leaned over him. "Come on."

Pete suddenly turned over, hooking an arm around my shoulders and pulling me down hard. I lost my balance and fell half on top of him with an undignified yelp. He blinked at me with those sleepy eyes. I love how tiny his pupils were. It gave his eyes a blazing look. He shifted until he lay on his back and wrapped his arm properly around me to cradle me against his side. "I love you."

I closed my eyes, scurrying closer to lay my head on his chest and smiled into his bare skin.

"I love you too", I whispered.

He swiped a thumb over my cheekbone, down to my chin and back up, repeating the motion. "Can't we stay like this for a morning?"

"I wish we could", I found myself saying.

He removed the hand from my face to rest it on my hair, subconsciously drawing small circles in it. He let out a sigh. "Lazy days are allowed."

"They're not, we've got a delayed album to finish", I argued but he covered my mouth with his free hand. "No, we've got no responsibilities today. We can just stay in."

"Pete", I warned him but the hand returned to my mouth and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Please?"

I moved my head to look into his eyes. God, he was sexy with that bedhead of his. "Five more minutes", I murmured.

"That's the spirit", Pete chuckled, shifting beneath me to face me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I rested my head against his collarbone. He reeked of sleep odour.

And I didn't mind at all.

I could hear his heartbeat from this close. It was beating rather quickly and it made me smile from ear to ear. After all this time, I still made his heartbeat speed up?

I looked up, meeting his gaze. He was looking down at me and connected our foreheads. "I've always loved your eyes."

"My eyes?" I repeated.

He hummed affirmatively. "They promise me everything will be fine at the end of the day."

"It's a little early to get cheesy, don't you think?" I grinned but it still warmed my heart to hear him say something like that. He shrugged half-heartedly. "I just love having you around all the time. I don't know what would've become of me if you hadn't been there."

"Keep the mood light, frowny face", I said, patting his chest lightly. "It's a beautiful morning. No need to kill it with heavy ideas."

"You're right", he agreed, brushing his lips over mine. I pressed mine against them, a signal for him to come closer and kiss me properly.

He lightly pushed me down on my back, never breaking the soft kiss, only slipping his tongue inside while he hoovered over me. I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the moment.

Pete hiked up my shirt a little to hold my naked skin in warm hands. God, his hands were scorching hot. He pressed kiss down my jaw to my throat before he looked up, staring at me. "What?"

I frowned confused. "What what?"

He smiled. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't really know. That's why I ask", Pete replied. He nested his head in my neck and lay down next to me.

I sighed. "You know the five minutes are over, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you getting up now?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Figured."

"Are you?"

"Why should I? I'd rather be lazy with you", I chuckled and pecked his hair.

He looked up with a frown. "Because breakfast's almost ready?"

"OH MY OMELETTES!" I yelled, shooting upright.

Pete let out a pained yelp, holding his nose where I bumped into him. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, already smelling our burnt breakfast. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. There was black smoke clouding the kitchen. Yeah, our breakfast was lost.

I took the pan and put it under a heavy stream of cold water, sighing in disappointment. Joe peeked his head through the door.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I barked at him but he held his hands up in defence. "You told me to stay out of the kitchen!"

I stared at the pan dejectedly when I felt Pete wrap his arms around me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and whispered: "Five more minutes then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
